Forgotten Memories
by WolfieStar
Summary: Has nothing to do with other one. Sid and Tobey think Sue is dead after Kong Li pushes her off a bridge. But she survives with only amnesia. Lost in Chinatown, she meets another orphan named Gary who helps her. SuexOC
1. Prologue

**Forgotten Memories**

**By Star the Wolf**

**Three Delivery**

**Prologue**

"Sue!" Sid and Tobey screamed simultaneously as Kong Li slammed his staff into her stomach, throwing her off balance completely. She yelped as she started to sway off the bridge's edge and into the rushing water below her. They were at the loading docks, and this was the bridge where a lot of transportation of goods took place. Boats constantly went under the bridge and through the canal which the bridge allowed people to go over.

Kong Li smirked, then chanted, "Kai Shrey La" and a burst of water shot from his palms. It hit Sue in the chest, and she lost her footing and fell. She screamed, then disappeared in the choppy waves below. Kong Li laughed, then looked at Sid and Tobey.

"SUE!!!" Sid screamed, then pushed Kong Li out of the way and looked down, searching desperately for his fallen sister. But she was no where to be seen, there wasn't a single disturbance in the water, only the choppy waves of the Chinatown canal. "Sue…" he cried.

Tobey growled, then ran at Kong Li, his fist raised. Kong Li dodged the hit, then hit his legs with his staff, knocking him off his feet. He yelped and fell.

Sid was about to dive off the bridge and rescue Sue, but Kong Li grabbed him and slammed him against the hard ground. Before he could move, Kong Li pinned him down with his staff at Sid's neck.

Sid growled and screamed, "Let me go! I have to rescue Sue! Tobey! Help!"

Tobey growled and rushed at Kong Li. Kong Li snickered and kicked Tobey away like he was a little kid trying to tackle him. He came right back up, snarling and growling like an animal trying to get an enemy off it's territory. He tackled Kong Li with his full weight, knocking him off balance. Sid kicked Kong Li in the crotch, causing him to fall.

Sid and Tobey both ran at Kong Li again, and knocked him over. Kong Li roared as he fell off the side of the bridge, and also disappeared in the waves. Thinking Kong Li wasn't going to be an issue anymore, the boys ran to the edge of the bridge and looked down, but still no sign of Sue. Sid was about to jump off the bridge, but Tobey held onto him.

"Sid stop!" he cried.

"No! I have to save Sue!" he shouted, and tried to push him off. But Tobey held on tight.

"Sid, you'll drown too! We have to go get Nana!"

"But Sue…she…she…"

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, wake up. Come on, wake up." a voice said to me. I groaned, slowly regaining consciousness, then winced. My whole body hurt, and especially my head. It felt like someone slammed it with a baseball bat full force. Sand was sticking to my skin, and scratched it whenever I moved. Uncomfortably, I moved off a sore spot and slowly opened my eyes.

There was a sigh of relief, but not from me. "Thank goodness, your awake." the same voice said.

I slowly looked towards the source of the voice. When I looked up, I saw a boy about fourteen, fifteen years old. He had red hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a concerned face, and he was looking right at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I…I think so…" I sighed, then asked, "who are you?"

"Gary." he smiled warmly, then asked, "Who are _you_?"

I was about to answer, then I frowned. I thought hard about the question, desperately searching through my memory for the answer. But my mind was completely blank. Nothing came to me, nothing at all. No name, no age, nothing. I didn't remember anything.

I finally answered, "I…I don't know…"

Gary frowned. "You don't know your name?"

I shook my head slowly, painfully. "No…"

"Then do you know why I had to shoo seagulls away from you and wake you up?" he asked. He looked a bit annoyed, but completely concerned. I couldn't help but smile at his attitude.

"Sorry, I don't remember anything." I said sadly.

"Nothing at all?"

"No, nothing."

Gary sighed. "I can't just leave you here…how about you come with me? You can come live with me until you regain your memory."

I looked at him, trying to think over his offer through the fog I was experiencing. I was cold, wet, and hurting. My head was hurting so bad it was unbelievable how much pain it was causing. I didn't know who I was, or anything about myself. I didn't know where I was, what town I was in, nothing.

"Well, do you have a wallet, cell phone, anything?" Gary asked. I looked at him, and shrugged. I started fishing through my pockets for any identification, but could find nothing in my pockets. I looked up at him and shook my head. He sighed. "Come back with me. We can take care of you and help you heal and find out who you are."

~*~

Gary led me to a large, but old, building. The paint was peeling off in certain sections, and shingles were missing. Something about this building sent chills down my spine. I whimpered as I remembered it. I didn't know how, but this building was familiar.

Gary smiled at me. "Lets go. I want you to meet the volunteers and tell Mr. Mertz about your situation."

I froze. "Mr. Mertz?" I asked. That name I remembered vaguely. I knew it…somehow…

Gary nodded. "Yep, he's the owner of the Chinatown Orphanage, where we are now."

My eyes grew wide as an image entered my mind.

"_Bro?" a little girl whined, clutching her teddy bear tightly. There was a boy that looked a little older standing next to her._

_He hugged her. "It will be okay Mei Mei. We'll find a family that will love us and take care of us."_

"_I want mommy and daddy…" the little girl whined again, tears falling down her face. A large man then walked up to them. He smiled then bent down in front of her._

"_What's wrong baby?" he asked sweetly._

_She sniffled, then said, "mommy and daddy left us here…"_

_He smiled. "Oh, it's okay. We'll take good care of you. We'll find you and your brother a loving family, don't worry sweetie. You can call me Mr. Mertz." he looked at the two small children, and they smiled at him._

"Hello? Hey!" Gary waved his hand in front of my face. I yelped and shook my head, getting the image out of my head. I looked at him, concern obvious on his face. "You okay chipmunk?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Did you remember something?" he asked.

"I don't know… I saw something, I don't if it was a memory or not…my head hurts so much…" I moaned and held my head. He then lead me up the stairs to the entrance, and he opened the door. I immediately heard little kids yelling and playing. It hurt my head even more to hear their screams.

"Sit." Gary ordered, then gently pushed me on a chair. I nodded, then noticed all the little kids were staring at me. I tried to ignore them, especially when they asked,

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Play with me!"

I tuned out their annoying questions, just as I heard Gary come back, and another man. I looked up, and realized the other man was the man from my dreams. Only he had more grey hair, wrinkles, and he was fatter.

"Gary, is this your little friend you were telling me about?" the man asked, and I remembered that his name was Mr. Mertz.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, she has no memory of who she is, nothing. No identification either. Nothing. She needs a place to stay."

Mr. Mertz looked at him, then looked at me. "Your bleeding. Your head is bleeding."

I gasped, then investigated the back of my head for anything. I felt something wet and warm, and then I saw my hand was red. I winced at the sight.

"Where did you find her?" Mr. Mertz asked Gary.

"I was taking a walk, then saw something on the beach by the loading docks. Seagulls were picking at her, and when I shooed them away, I saw her. I just shook her awake and when she didn't remember her own name, I brought her here." Gary explained.

Mr. Mertz nodded. "You were right to bring her here. All she needs is a bandage and a good nights sleep, and she should start remembering soon." he laughed.

Gary groaned. "Mr. Mertz, I hate that you refuse hospitals… and what if it takes a while to get her memory back?"

Mr. Mertz shrugged. "Then she'll stay here until she remembers who she is, then she can go home. But she'll need some help."

"I will." Gary volunteered. I looked at him in amazement. "I mean, no one else will."

Mr. Mertz smiled. "That's very sweet of you. Fine, your in charge of her. Keep her in line, make sure she learns everything she can."

Gary smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

"And don't go goofing off! Just help her regain her memory-"

"I know Mr. Mertz…" Gary groaned.

I looked at him, and then Mr. Mertz. "Wait, what?!"

"Your staying here until you regain your memory." Gary explained to me. I stared at him. "It'll be okay, I promise you."

"I want to go home."

"I know you do. But do you remember where you live, or anything related to that?" Gary smirked, realizing he got me. I sighed, then shook my head. "Then your staying here. You probably have a nasty concussion if you don't remember anything."

"Isn't this an orphanage?" I asked, looking around. Gary sighed.

"You may have amnesia, but you're smart." he chuckled. "Yep, this is indeed an orphanage. Why? Do you remember something about it?"

"I…I don't know. How would I remember it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there a certain situation that I may remember this place?"

Gary chuckled. "I like her. She talks in an intelligent way, you don't see many girls who talk like that. And she wants everything in a certain way, I like her."

I groaned in annoyance, my headache starting to make me cranky. "Just answer my question."

He snorted. "Pushy. Well, does your family maybe drive by it, do you pass it while going to school, maybe you went here for a field trip or community service, or-"

"Gary." Mr. Mertz interrupted. He sighed then cleared his throat, which I found irritating to my ears, still clogged with water. "Your forgetting the most important and most likely situation if she remembers this place."

Gary looked confused. "What?"

"It's possible that maybe she is an orphan."

My body stiffened up, and I felt my heart beat faster. I looked at Gary as I realized I was shivering. My body felt so cold, I wondered why, then remembered I had been in the canal. But why? Thinking about it made my head hurt. So I tried to focus on the other topic, the one Gary and Mr. Mertz were talking about. It didn't make my head hurt as much.

"I think that's it." I said softly, trying to warm my body up. Gary finally noticed my shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked, reaching out to hold my hand. I was reluctant at first, then let him. "You're as cold as ice. Must be from being in that ice cold water for a long time."

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you!" I snapped, getting impatient and my teeth chattering. "I th-think Mr. Mertz is r-right. I remember the inside dec-cor and you…"

Mr. Mertz looked at me, a bit surprised. "You remember me?" I nodded slowly, shivering harder, my body becoming so cold. "Then…you must have been an orphan here. I can't look at the files, we have too many, sad shame, but if you could remember your name, then I can definitely look and see if you ever were here."

I nodded, then Gary pointed out, "Your lips are turning blue!"

"Wh-why?"

"You really think I know?! Your funny." he chuckled, then touched my hand again. "Your freezing. You might be getting hyperthermia, likely from the water. You were soaking wet when I found you, and it was a bit colder today."

Gary smiled, then grabbed my arms, intending to help me up. "C'mon, lets get you away from all these little rugrats so we can warm you up." he pulled me up, and I realized how unsteady I was on my feet. Stumbling, I tripped over my own foot and fell into Gary. He chuckled, then swept me off my unstable feet and carried me to another room. As he carried me, I saw Mr. Mertz go to a different room on the other side of the building.

It was a room with a few couches, a large TV, and some game stations attached to it. On one side of the room there was a large bookcase with many books in it. Most looked to be hardcover, but I couldn't tell from her. There was no one in the room at the moment, thank god. I had enough to deal with with the little kids in the other room.

Gary gently placed me on one of the couches. It was soft, and finally getting the opportunity I laid down on the couch, exhausted. I looked at Gary, still shivering, and I saw he was frowning.

"I'll be back with blankets and a bowl of warm soup." he told me, then walked out of the room. I sighed, then winced. My whole body still felt sore, and I started thinking again about what happened.

Somehow, I had fallen into the canal…I think Gary said Chinatown….so I fell into the Chinatown canal…but how? How did I lose my memory? Maybe I hit my head on something and lose my memory… Mr. Mertz did say my head was bleeding… I want to see my family again. Did I even have a family? I remember this place so well, could I live here? No, they didn't recognize me. Maybe I had a foster family? But where did they live? Could I have floated away from them in the canal? If so, I'm surprised I wasn't ripped apart by boats passing through. I must be really lucky to survive.

I sighed, my breathing becoming shallow. My shivering had stopped I was so cold. My hands were getting numb, just as Gary came back with blankets, towels, and a bowl of steaming hot soup. He frowned when he saw me.

"Your getting worse."

"But I stopped shivering…"

"That just means your body is getting worse because of the cold. It's getting too weak to shiver and try to keep warm."

I smiled weakly. "You know, your pretty smart."

He chuckled as he helped me sit up. As he started drying my hair and body with the towels, still wet from the canal, he told me, "Your pretty smart too, but I want to call you something. I don't like calling people 'she' and 'you' and 'that girl'. We should give you a name until then, but what?"

"Maybe Jane?" I suggested.

"Jane?" he sounded confused.

"You know what they called unidentified women, or women that can't remember their own name, like me? Officials call them a 'Jane Doe'. So until we find out my name, maybe you can call me 'Jane'?" I explained to him.

"I don't know, until I can name you something that fits your personality." he chuckled. "'Jane' just doesn't seem to fit you. But then again, I don't know much about you yet. So until I name you that fits your personality, I guess we can call you 'Jane Doe'. I won't like it, but we don't have much of a choice."

I chuckled as Gary grabbed the blankets and started wrapping them around me after I was dried off. The blankets felt warm and so dry, I felt so comfortable. They felt like they have just came out of the drier. I always loved that, especially with my pajamas, sheets, and blankets. Nana knew I loved that, so she always did them at the same time so I can sleep warm and comfortably.

"Gary… I just remembered something…" I said softly. "Were these blankets just taken out of the drier?"

Gary looked at me as he wrapped the last blanket around my body and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I like it when blankets, my pajamas, and sheets were just taken out of the drier and I can sleep with them all warm and dry and fresh. My Nana always did that…" I explained to him, my eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

Gary then grinned, and gave me a light hug. "You have a Nana! You just remembered that!"

"But what's the big deal about it?" I asked, yawning.

"You're not an orphan!"

"I think I am if I remember this place."

"Maybe she's your foster mom or something?"

"But can you find her then?"

"I doubt we can find someone named 'Nana'." he laughed. Then he handed me the bowl of soup. "Here. Drink it, eat it, uh…whatever you do with soup!"

I laughed, then took the bowl. Slowly, I started to eat it, feeling comforted by Gary's company and the warmth of the soup. Slurping it, I asked, "When can I go to sleep? I'm so sleepy…"

"Just finish that soup. Maybe you can remember some things if you take a nice long nap. You look exhausted. You can sleep here, I turned up the heat and turned off the AC, so it should start warming up. If you need an extra blanket or something, call me." he smiled.

I handed him the empty bowl, and slowly, painfully, laid down on my side and got comfortable. The room looked so big, and so empty. I didn't know who I was, who my family was - except for a person called 'Nana' - nothing about myself. Truth was, I was scared.

Looking at Gary, I asked, "Can you stay, please? I'm… a little nervous…"

He smiled warmly at me. "Of course. Anything you want…uh…Jane." he laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, uh, Gary, right?"

He smiled. "Yep. Gary."

I smiled at him, then shut my eyes, exhaustion taking over. Eventually, I feel asleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yawning, I stretched and opened my eyes, to see the same room with the couches, TV, game systems, and the bookcase. Only this time, there was other teens in the room, playing video games, talking with others, or reading. It made me feel like an alien in this room, but no one seemed to notice me.

I saw Gary reading by himself in the corner of the room nearest to the couch where I had fallen asleep. He looked up and smiled when I woke up. He closed his book and stood up. Thinking he wanted to sit next to me, I sat up and made room for him. Smiling, he sat down next to me and touched my hand.

"Good, your warmer now, not cold. You look better, you have color in your face again. How do you feel?"

"Like crap." I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

Gary frowned. "Well, that's not good. Until your up on your feet again, just stay around here and rest."

I nodded, then noticed two boys playing a video game on the big TV. They were very involved in their game, and a few other guys were cheering them on. Something about them playing reminded me of something. Briefly, an image of two boys playing hand held games flashed through my mind, but disappeared before I could grasp who they were.

"Remember something Chipmunk?" someone asked. I jumped, then realized it was Gary. I looked at him, and shrugged.

"Not sure, saw two boys playing video games." I told him.

"Maybe it was a brother or friend?" Gary suggested. I shrugged, then stood up shakily. Gary stood up when I got a bit tipsy, and made sure I was steady on my feet. "What are you doing? Rest!"

"I want to play." I told him.

"Play? Play what?" he sounded confused.

"Those video games. I never get a chance, my brother and friend always hog it and never give me a turn." I sighed, the image returning to my head.

"You have a brother?" Gary asked, stunned.

"I do?" I looked at him with pure confusion painted on my face.

"You just said, and I quote, 'my brother and friend always hog it.' So I guess that means you have a brother." he pointed it out, thinking he got me again.

"I guess I do; I really want to play." I said, not really caring that I just remembered I had a brother.

"I don't know, shouldn't you be resting?" he sighed, not wanting to be defeated.

I shrugged. "Come on, just one round? And you can play with me if you want to."

Gary sighed and smiled, falling to defeat at my offer. "Oh, okay, fine, just one round. Then rest."

I smirked. "Good boy." then I walked over to the guys, and Gary said, "Hey guys, get up. Let uhh… Jane and I play."

The boys paused the game and looked at us with annoyance. One guys asked, "hey, who's that? That girl, I've never seen her here before."

"Jane, now move!" Gary growled. The boys grumbled angrily, then handed the wireless game controllers to Gary and I.

Sitting down in one of the seats in front of the television set, I smirked, and put the game off pause. It was a racing game. When I looked closer, it was a bike racing game. Looked like Bike Warrior X. I wondered briefly how I knew that, but I just shrugged it off as the race was about to start.

"Ready Jane?" Gary asked.

"You don't need to ask; I'm always ready." smirking, we started the race. I was the biker, and Gary looked to be a large buffalo in a warriors getup. It was also on a bike, which I laughed inwardly at.

"Jump the obstacles!" Gary yelled as he started making his character jump over barrels, boards, and other crap you'd find in city streets.

"I can assume that!" I yelled back, making my biker jump over a garbage can. The buffalo creature then shot what looked like a laser beam at my biker. At first, I thought of just backing up or some other method of avoiding it, but instead, I accelerated, picking up a power up. On my side of the screen, I saw a menu pop up. It allowed me to use a weapon to fight against the buffalo thing.

"Use the sword!" a boy yelled.

"No, the club!" another boy cried out.

"Just shut up!" I snapped, then picked the bike mirror, just to annoy the hell out of them. Hearing murmurs of confusion from the other boys, I grunted, "stop it and let me finish the damn game!"

The bike mirror went in front of the bike, then when the buffalo…thing shot another laser…beam…thing at me, I quickly turned my biker around so the mirror could take the hit. Instead of causing me damage or breaking my weapon, the mirror actually reflected the attack, and made the beam hit the buffalo warrior …thing…and…it killed it! There was a loud squealing, and in an explosion of fire, the buffalo thing exploded.

On my side of the screen, the screen went dark, then the words "You Win!" appeared on my biker. On Gary's side, the screen went completely black and the words, "You Lose…" appeared on the buffalo.

I grinned, then jumped up and said, "I win!"

Gary sighed and chuckled. "Yes Jane, you win. Just one question, how did you know that that mirror would defeat my Curio Warrior?"

I shrugged, and another image came into my mind. This time, I saw the same boys from before, when they were playing video games. There was one boy that was wearing a yellow shirt, and the other wearing a blue shirt. They were riding bikes, and I noticed I was too. I was wearing a red shirt of my own.

"Come on Mei Mei!" I heard the boy with the yellow shirt yell at me as we bike towards what looked like an abandoned part of town.

The other boy, the one with the blue shirt, looked behind him, and said, "We can take these chumps!" I then noticed that he had a white forelock, and it made my heart beat faster.

I looked behind me as well, and gasped. The same creature that was in Bike Warrior X was chasing us, only this time, there was a whole army of them! Instinctively, I pedaled faster, and so did those boys.

"Hey! Your zoning out again! Wake up!" Gary snapped and shook me. I shook my head fiercely, then looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I saw something." I told him

"Was it a memory?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know. But hey, that was fun!" I said, talking about the game again.

Gary groaned, "only because you won that time Jane."

I smirked. "Because I am awesome."

"Yeah, yeah…"

I laughed. Then he looked at me. "Now go rest. You're still weak, and don't lie, I can see it in your eyes."

Frowning, I asked, "I can't sit here all day, I'll go insane. Can't we go out, do something? Please?"

Gary looked at me, and sighed. "Fine, we'll go to Jung's Smoothies. They have great smoothies there, and it's not too far."

"Great! Lets go there!"

"But you have to promise me that when we get home you'll take a nap, okay?"

"Okay, fine…guess that's fair." I smiled weakly. "When can we go?"

"After you get into some new clothes. Those are filthy, and have some holes and rips in them, likely from when you fell into the canal. The girls here can probably loan you a shirt and a pair of pants for today." Gary smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

~*~

"Those girls hate sharing don't they?" I laughed as we walked towards Jung's Smoothies. Gary smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, they're not the friendliest of people. At least we were able to get you a blouse and a skirt from those piranhas." he laughed.

I laughed with him, just as we walked into Jung's Smoothies. The room was brightly lit, and the bright lights hurt my head and eyes. At the moment I was used to the dim lights of the orphanage, and this was such a drastic change, it hurt.

"C'mon Jane." Gary took my hand and led me towards the counter. My mouth dropped open at all the flavors that were shown in the display case. There was strawberry banana, blueberry, chocolate, vanilla, and so many others I couldn't name. It was a rainbow of flavors, as well as colors.

"Hey Chris!" Gary called over the counter to a boy in a yellow sweatshirt. He had black hair that looked to be gelled back. The boy called "Chris" smiled at us, and walked over.

"Hey Gary, oh, hi Sue!" he looked at me, then froze. "Sue! Your alive! Oh Sid and Tobey will overjoyed that your alive!"

I backed away a few steps, startled. "I'm not Sue. I…I'm Jane."

Chris looked at me, confused. "But Sue, we go to school together, don't you remember me?"

Gary looked at us. "You know her?" he asked Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, she and her brother, Sid, and her best friend, Tobey, come her all the time for smoothies! And you go to my school. Don't you remember me?"

I shook my head. "No, I think you have the wrong person."

Chris frowned. "Sorry. So, what do you guys want?"

Gary smiled and ordered, "One large banana with blueberry, caramel, and peanut butter. Oh! And goat milk!"

My nose crinkled as he ordered. "Um, ewe."

Gary laughed. "Order."

I looked at the display case again, and I realized I was hungry, and thirsty. "A large strawberry and banana."

Chris nodded, then said as he started getting our smoothies, "you know, Sue always got strawberry banana, though most of the time it was a small. Oh well, guess you must be in the mood, _Sue_."

Growling, I snapped, "For the last time, I'm not Sue! I don't know who she is, _okay_?! Get that through your thick skull!"

Chris took a step back, and glared at me. "Fine. Take your damn smoothie and get out."

I grabbed the smoothie from him and briskly walked out, Gary following me. He asked me, "What was that? Chris called you 'Sue'. He probably knows you!"

I shook my head as I started to drink my smoothie. The taste was good, and I smiled as I finished half the smoothie in one gulp. Smiling, I noticed Gary looking at me.

"Jane, we have to think about this. If people recognize you and call you 'Sue', we have to look into this."

"But I don't know who Sue is…"

"Sue is probably you. Remember, we're only calling you 'Jane' since it's short for 'Jane Doe', which means-"

"Unidentified women or women that can't remember their own names." I finished with boredom. Yawning, I finished my smoothie and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

Gary sighed. "Come on, lets go home. We'll go out later."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was at the orphanage for nearly a week, but I have actually enjoyed it. The people there are really nice, and Gary is the nicest of them all. Sometimes I remember something, but usually it is only a few seconds, and I can never comprehend what that memory is, or if it even means anything. Gary is so patient with me, he's taking me to so many places so I can remember anything, even if it's completely useless.

"Hey Gary, what are these?" I asked him at dinner. We were having Chinese food from a place called . . . What was it? I think it was called Wu's Garden.

"What are what?" Gary looked at me, and I showed him two wooden sticks. He smiled and answered, "Those are chopsticks."

"Chopsticks?" I looked at him, confused. "What are chopsticks, and how do you use them?"

"Chopsticks are what some people use to eat Chinese food." Gary answered. "How to use them, well . . . I'm from Texas I don't know squat!"

I laughed, then adjusted the chopsticks in my hand, then started to use them to pick up and eat my dumplings. Gary looked at me, speechless.

"Okay, I am officially confused. You just asked me what are chopsticks and how you use them, but look at you now! You're using them to eat your dumplings!"

I chuckled, shoving a dumpling in my mouth. "Dunno. It just came to me after you explained."

"Do you think it could have been something you just remembered?"

"Using chopsticks? That's a memory?"

"Sure. It's something and you just remembered how to do it, right?"

"I guess you're right Gary."

"Now finish eating so we can go walk around town a bit more." Gary told me as he took a bite of an egg roll. He made a face then looked like he was about to throw up. Taking a napkin, he spit something out in it, then sighed.

"Okay, um, ew." Gary winced. "Why on earth did we get food from here?!"

"I actually like it. The taste, I know it somehow . . ." I frowned, looking down at the empty plate of dumplings. "Do you think it has something to do with my past?"

"What, you mean the food?"

"Yeah, where did we get it from again?"

"Wu's Garden, why?"

"I wan to go there after dinner." I announced, polishing off my hot and sour soup in a few seconds. "We should go after everyone is done."

"Remember, we have to ask Mr. Mertz first before we can go out. And I have to go out with you." he reminded me.

"I know Gary . . ." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Pushing my empty plates aside, I stood up and looked at Gary. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and stood up. "Any place in particular you want to go?"

"Wu's Garden."

Gary arched one eye brow and looked at me like I have gone crazy. He seems to look at me like that a lot lately, and I hate it when he does. It makes me feel stupid and like I'm out of the loop of something.

"Wu's Garden? Why on earth do you want to go there?" He asked me. "There's no need. They're sending a delivery boy here again 'cause he forgot our rice."

"Then let me answer the door. Maybe I'll recognize him or something." I told him. Gary sighed and nodded. He waved his hand towards the door. "Well, go wait by the door so you can answer him and you wont keep him waiting."

Groaning, I rolled my eyes. "I know daddy . . ."

He frowned. "Just get to the door Jane."

That name struck me hard. I wasn't Jane, everyone knew that. All the people at the orphanage called me 'Jane' only because I still can't remember my name. It's so frustrating, but I can't do anything about it. I can only hope that something will jog my memory and I will remember my name.

Slowly, I walked to the front of the building as the doorbell rang. Immediately I walked to the door and opened it to see a boy with raven black hair, a mustard yellow shirt, navy blue pants flayed at the bottom, brown boots, and a yellow helmet with a stripe down the middle.

"Here's your order Mr.-" the boy started to say as he handed me the bag, then froze. His brown eyes stared right at mine, and something was familiar about him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was familiar. A voice inside my head told me he was important, but how?

The boy started to speak again. "Sue . . .?" he whispered, his eyes and face glowing with determination and a feeling of recognize. "Is that you Mei Mei?"

_Sue! _The name ran inside my head, stinging every part of my brain. _Mei Mei! _my eyes grew wide, then somehow remembered this boy. He was an important part of my life, I just knew it!

"Hey Jane hurry up!" Someone called from the dining room. It was feminine. My head hurt trying to remember all those names, still recovering from a bad head injury. The only one I could remember with ease was Gary's name.

The boy's face fell when he heard the word 'Jane', the look in his eyes gone. He looked so sad and depressed, I truly felt pity for him. "I'm sorry I called you Sue . . . Here." he handed me the food and briskly walked back to his yellow bike and rode off without even looking back.

I frowned as I watched him ride away. Then I whispered, "Sid, my brother . . ." and froze. That boy! He had to be my brother! And his name was Sid! Sid, my brother!

"Wait!" I screamed and dashed down the front steps and onto the street. I ran down the street for a few houses, screaming, "Sid! My brother! Wait!" but he was gone. Frantically, I looked around for him, Sid, but I couldn't find him. The only person who might have known my life, known who I was, gone.

Overcome with grief and sadness, I collapsed to the ground and cried. I curled into a small ball, my back shaking with the stress of crying hysterically. I wanted my brother, I wanted my old life back, and I wanted my memory.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position until someone shook me. They were gentle and their touch was warm in such a comforting way.

"Jane? Jane! Are you okay?" I heard them ask. It was a male's voice, and it was very familiar. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Gary staring down at me with the same expression he had when I first woke up on the beach.

"Gary . . ." I whispered, then sighed, tears rolling down my cheeks. "That boy-"

"Did he hurt you?!" He suddenly grew angry, and I swore I thought his eyes started to glow red. But it flickered out as he looked at me again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but that boy, his name is Sid, and I know him somehow . . ." I whispered. "He's my brother . . . I just know it . . ."

"Your brother? You have a brother?" Gary looked at me, a gentle expression on his face. "How do you know?"

"The delivery boy, something hit me. I recognized him. He has the same face complexion, same hair and eye color, I . . . I don't know I just think I know him . . ." I sighed, and Gary helped me up.

"It's okay." he gave me a hug then looked at his watch. "It's 8:30, it's too late to go out. Maybe you'll remember later."

"Can we go to Wu's tomorrow then?" I asked as we started walking back to the orphanage.

Gary chuckled and nodded. "If that's what you want, then sure."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ready?" Gary whispered, holding my hand tightly. He gave me a reassuring squeeze as he looked at me, smiling warmly.

Nervously, I looked back at him, and forced a smile. We both nodded, then we looked simultaneously at the sign on the door:

"Wu's Garden: Where the food is Wu-nderful!"

"Okay, if that isn't the worst slogan I ever heard, then I don't know what is . . ." Gary mumbled to himself. Then he looked at me again. "Hey Sue, does that slogan remind you of anything?"

I studied the slogan closely, looking at the name of the restaurant and the hours it was open. An image appeared in my mind of a boy doing his homework. That boy I recognized as my brother, what was his name? Sid I believe.

Then there was me and another boy. He had a white - or was it blonde? - forelock on his hair, and it looked like he was arguing with . . . Was that me? I couldn't make out what we were saying to each other but we looked mad.

"Come on Jane." Gary looked at me, nudging me gently. I snapped out of it then nodded. Slowly, I pushed the doors open and walked inside, Gary behind me.

Memories started hitting me like a wave. The booths, the tables, the smell of the food, the food itself, it all was overwhelming.

"Sue!"

"Mei Mei!"

I froze when I saw two boys run up towards me and grab me in a tight bear hug. One of the boys I recognized as Sid, but there was another boy. He had a blue shirt, gray pants and gray shoes, and a white forelock in his hair. Then I remembered him from my memory, I was yelling at him before.

"Oh Sue we thought you were dead!" Sid said, hugging me tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Slowly, he stopped, then pulled away. "You're not Sue . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

The other boy pulled away too, looking at him. "Sid, what are you talking about? Don't tell me you don't even recognize your own sister?"

"No Tobey, I delivered to the orphanage yesterday, and she answered the door. Another girl called her 'Jane', she may look like Sue, but she's not Sue." Sid sighed, tears rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

The boy, supposedly called 'Tobey', sighed and let go. "But Sid . . ."

"No!" I screamed, shaking my head furiously. "No No No No No! I am not Jane! I don't know what my name is! It must be Sue since everyone is calling me Sue! I am Sue!"

Gary stood beside me. "It's true. I found her on the beach by the bridge, she must have fallen off or something."

Sid's eyes widened. "It must be Sue! Kong . . . Uh . . . A man pushed her off the bridge. We thought she died."

Tobey looked at me. "Welcome back Sue." he smiled and gave me a tight hug. Sid smiled and joined in the hug. But Sid stopped and looked at Gary. "Who is this?"

Gary smiled nervously. "Oh, I'm Gary. I helped Ja-, I mean Sue, try to regain her memory."

"He really did help me." I said, then yelped softly when there was an explosion heard outside. Sid hugged me a bit tighter as Tobey ran outside. Something wasn't right, I just knew it.

Tobey screamed then ran back inside. "It's Kong Li! He has a huge snake demon thing, and it's trying to break the scholar stone to get the cookbook!"

Sid let go of me and sprinted outside. Tobey was about to follow him, but then stopped and looked back at Gary and I.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on!" he grinned a stupid grin, and I smiled back then nodded. I took Gary's hand, and we ran outside to where the boys were. When I ran outside, I gasped. The largest snake I had ever seen was wrapping it's tail around a big rock, trying to break it, and looked to be spiting fireballs at the stone as well.

"What is that?" Gary gasped, trembling with fear.

"That, is a very large serpent." I mumbled, then gasped when I saw Tobey run at the snake, and Sid run at an old man that seemed to be giving the serpent commands. The man easily knocked Sid away, and the serpent threw Tobey off. They landed with a _thump _as the man turned to look at me.

"Well little Sue Yi, so nice of you to join the party." he laughed, then slowly started to walk towards me. I nervously took a step back, then saw Gary step in front of me, trying to protect me.

"Get away from her you kooky old man!" he growled, and he looked very intimidating. I had never seen him look so scary.

The man just simply growled, then ran at him. Gary smirked, thinking he could take down an old man, readied himself. But I gasped when the man slammed his staff into Gary's side, and threw him against the brick wall. I screamed when he lifted his staff, ready to hit me himself. I tried to protect myself with my hands and arms, but it was futile. He slammed his staff against my head, and everything went dark.

---------------------------------------------Three Delivery--------------------------------------------------------

When I came too, I heard growling. It sounded like a dog. _Dog? There is no dogs, I haven't seen any. _Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw Kong Li fighting what looked to be a dog, wolf thing. Suddenly, I froze, my head pounding with pain, overwhelmed with memories. _Memories?_

Frantically, I looked around, then remembered everyone's name. Sid, my brother, was battling with Kong Li, trying to get the cookbook back. Nana was trying to trap the demon serpent, while Tobey was doing it the more physical way; he was on it's head, banging on it's eyes. The snake was getting agitated, and trying to throw him off, but he was keeping a good hold on him.

But that wolf-thing, it looked to be a demon. I didn't remember him. He was before fighting Kong Li, but then Sid ran in and he jumped away to let them fight. Now he was sitting besides me, looking down at me. I didn't realize how close he was to me, and I slowly tried to squirm away.

"No, I will not hurt you Jane." the demon spoke, it's voice deep and gruff, but strangely comforting and gentle. Something was very familiar about this demon, I knew him somehow.

"Who are you?" I whispered slowly, gathering the strength to sit up. He seemed to smile as he said,

"Your friend from the orphanage, Gary Wolff." before I could respond to that statement, I heard a snap and a cry of pain. The demon, so called 'Gary', turned his massive head towards the sound, and I shakily stood up.

Sid was growling and in his defense stance, glaring at Kong Li with such hatred even I found it a bit uncomfortable. Tobey was beside him, ready to punch the evil man's lights out.

"Hey Kong Loser! Look like your plan failed! Again!" Tobey smirked and pointed to the dead demon snake. It looked to be smoking, and shriveling up like salt was sprinkled on a slug.

Kong Li glared at the boys. "Fools! Give me the cookbook!"

"Never!" I screamed and charged at Kong Li. Taken by surprise, I had the advantage over him, and I brought him down with a palm to the chest. He quickly fell, and I kicked him hard in the chest again.

"I thought I killed you little Sue Yi . . ." Kong Li gasped when he looked at me. I simply smirked and lifted my foot.

"Well Kong Li, Sue Yi's back in town." and I stomped on his face. Hard. He let out a groan and fell unconscious.

"Sue, you . . ." Sid looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Yep bro, I got my memory back. I remember everything." I smiled, then ran up to him and gave him a warm embrace. Sid hugged me tightly, his tears falling on my shirt.

"It's good to have you back Mei Mei." Sid said softly, not letting me go. Then I felt him tense up, and I heard a growling sound deep in his throat. "What is that demon wolf doing here?"

"Gary!" I yelled, then pulled away from my brother. "Gary!"

The demon wolf looked at me, his green eyes strangely familiar. His fur was thick and shaggy, and it was a red, the color of flames. He cocked his head slightly, his large gargoyle wings spread wide. "Yes Ja- I mean Sue?"

"Is that you?"

"Didn't I say it was me five minutes ago?" he snorted with annoyance, one of his ears flicked a bit. Then he seemed to smiled. "Glad you're okay though."

"Gary, you're demon?" I said nervously, and he nodded.

"Well, only half. I'm half demon wolf. That's why I'm at the orphanage for most of my life. No one wants me. All those other kids? They were there for only about a week. Me? Years." he sighed, then returned to human.

"You know, I'm an orphan." I smiled weakly. "I was there for a few years too, all I had was my brother, and soon Tobey." I gestured at the boys while I was talking to him. "I thought no one wanted us, or me and my brother would be separated. Don't worry, I'm not normal either. I'm prophesized to protect the magic cookbook and save the world. Meeting a half demon and half human? That's just about normal in my book."

Gary smiled. "Thank you Sue. I should leave you to your family." he started to walk away from me. I screamed for him again. "Gary don't go!"

"Sue how do you know him?" Tobey asked me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"He saved me. He found me on the beach, restored me to health, and helped me regain my memory. Without him I would be dead." I explained to him.

"Hey wait." Tobey called to Gary. "Stay a bit."

He stopped. "What?"

"Are you deaf! Stay." Sid said bitterly. It obvious he didn't trust the demon. Nana smiled at Gary.

"Gary, you truly seem to be a nice boy, I really do feel sorry for you. Sue, do you trust him?" Nana looked at me.

"Of course!" I said. "Like I said, I wouldn't have made it without him."

"Then Gary, how would you like to join us?" Nana smiled a warm motherly smile at him. Gary's eyes brightened, his green eyes shining.

"Yes! Oh thank you!" he hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I smiled at him, so happy he was joining our family. I was home, I remembered everything. And our family got extended. Oh what joy this was.

**END**


End file.
